


Relax

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Magnus, Established Relationship, Hurt Alec, M/M, Post-Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: „Alexander! Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you were going to do such a dangerous mission! I would've accompanied you to help!“ Magnus immediately was at Alec's side and cupped the Shadowhunter's cheeks with his hands, his beautiful dark eyes full of worry. Alec smiled softly at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist.





	

The fight was over and Alec felt like dropping to the floor any second.

His legs were shaking, his chest heaving with every breath he took, blood dripping from his right temple.

„Izzy! Jace! Where are you?“ Alec shouted, looking for his siblings while the smoke caused by an explosion earlier was slowly fading away. Alexander crossed the huge warehouse, where they had been fighting against two really powerful demons, searching for Isabelle and Jace. The fight had been very hard and Alec was hurt, but alive, so everything was fine. He hoped his siblings would be okay, too.

  
After walking for a few moments, Alec could see Izzy standing next to Jace. When she saw him, she immediately rushed over to her older brother. „Alec! Are you okay? Oh my god, you're bleeding,“ she said, looking worried at him. He felt really dizzy but did not want his sister to worry even more, so he just shrugged. „I'm fine, that's just a scratch. Don't worry. Are you guys okay?“

   
„We're fine,“ Jace replied, but he was bleeding, too. He had a nasty cut on his left arm and a black eye. Izzy seemed really tired, but fortunately, she did not seem to be hurt. Alec kissed her temple when suddenly the familiar sound of Magnus's magic was to be heard. A portal appeared and the warlock stepped out of the magical violet fog.

   
„Alexander! Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you were going to do such a dangerous mission! I would've accompanied you to help!“ Magnus immediately was at Alec's side and cupped the Shadowhunter's cheeks with his hands, his beautiful dark eyes full of worry. Alec smiled softly at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist.

   
„I'm fine. That's nothing severe. Please don't worry, Magnus.“ The warlock did not seem to be very convinced of that, but he smiled, too. He looked over to Izzy and Jace and Alec could see relieve in his eyes – clearly, nobody was seriously hurt. “It's amazing the three of you were able to defeat two of such strong demons. I could feel their presence from afar,” he said, caressing Alec's cheek with his finger. “Let's go home, okay? All of you need some rest.”

   
After bringing Isabelle and Jace to the New York Institute, Magnus and Alec went to their loft through one of Magnus's portals. Alec was absolutely exhausted and he really needed to lay down and sleep. He went for a quick shower to get rid of the blood and sweat on his body before collapsing on their king size bed. Magnus was sitting at the edge of said bed, starting to heal Alec with his magic. Magnus's presence and the warmth of his magic felt so good it took only a few seconds until Alexander fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Alec woke up again, it was dark already. Slowly blinking, he sat up. It was dark in the bedroom and Magnus was nowhere to be seen, so the Shadowhunter rose from the bed. His laceration was healed completely and he felt much better, but still a bit tired and strained from the hard fight. His muscles ached with every move when he left the bedroom to search for his boyfriend.

   
“Magnus?” Alec asked. The living room was dark and empty, too. But Alec could see some light coming through the open door that led to the bathroom, so he walked over to the light source. “Magnus?” Alec asked again and when he entered the room, he was greeted by dozens of lit candles, standing on the floor, the sink, the windowsill and the edges of their huge, round bathtub that was filled with water, bubbles floating on top.

   
The light was flickering, rose petals were scattered around the floor and Magnus was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, smiling at Alec. “There you are, my dear,” he said before elegantly rising from where he sat, walking over to Alexander. “How do you feel? Are you better now?” The warlock asked and Alec nodded. “Yes. I still feel tired and sore, but it's much better now,” he answered, letting his gaze wander over the room again. “That looks really romantic,” Alec commented, causing Magnus wink at him. “That was the point. For the last weeks, you've been on one mission after another and I think you deserve some more rest and stress relief. And what's better for relaxation than a nice, hot bath?” Again, Magnus winked at Alec. The Shadowhunter beamed at him.

   
“I hope this nice bath includes you joining me?”

   
The smile on Magnus's lips changed to a grin. “Of course it does, Alexander,” the older man replied, kissing his lover's lips gently. Magnus's hands wandered over Alexander's bare torso and he sighed happily when Alec began to slowly open the buttons of his shirt, one by one.

 


End file.
